


R27 肉 一发完

by chejiji



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 沢田纲吉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chejiji/pseuds/chejiji
Summary: 补档





	R27 肉 一发完

R27 短 一发完结 R18 

大魔王和270 成年人的世界会有什么烦恼呢♂  
校服play dirty talk   
1   
“虽然说西装是很好啦….” 

现任的彭格列第十代首领难得在工作时段悄悄偷懒。  
自己可怕的门外顾问今天不知为何的没有和他分享同一间屋子来办公，狱寺山本他们现在这个时间段也都出去和附近新冒出来的小家族进行友好会晤去了。没人来督促他今天的工作，沢田纲吉自然是选择懒懒的在柔软的办公椅上瘫成一团，感觉人生的意义也不过是在大家都在工作的时间里，自己可以一个人躺在椅子上当一条快乐舒适的咸鱼。

【您有一封新的邮件】 

暗着的手机屏幕叮咚亮起，推送显示邮箱发来一条新消息提示。青年皱着眉头有些抗拒打开手机屏，这不会又是新的工作邮件吧。沢田纲吉略微鼓起脸颊，有些不甘心与放弃难得的摸鱼的机会，还是愁眉苦脸的打开了邮箱。 

【To 纲吉 

妈妈我今天在家里进行扫除呢， 看看我翻到了什么呀✧(≖ ◡ ≖✿)

[图片.jpg] [图片.jpg] [图片.jpg] [图片.jpg] 】

随信附赠的是一堆照片。到了意大利以后他便坚持每天和奈奈妈妈互传邮件，内容也无非是些生活中的日常琐事。像是今天车站前的小店有可爱的盘子打折，忍不住买了一整套回来呢。又或者是自己那个退休了的老爹今天跑腿帮忙买灯泡，又买错了型号。  
今天妈妈是在家里扫除吗？  
年轻的首领立刻打起了精神，带着笑点开第一张照片，就看到了老爹穿着妈妈粉色的围裙拿着抹布笑的一脸爽朗。再往后翻，是厨房收拾出来的蓝波一平以前用的奶瓶和儿童餐具，和简直要堆成小山的不同花色的奶牛连体衣。  
他撑着脸颊，心情愉悦的往后滑动，有他房间里被妈妈重新排好的书架，后院老爹修整好的草坪，还有….  
储藏室里里包恩的旧衣服们？ 

他有些怀念的放大了图片，太久没有见过里包恩的换装，他简直忘记了以前这个男人的恶趣味。仗着自己是婴儿体型，无论是可爱幼稚园服还是女装都敢往身上穿。诅咒解除后这些衣服便再也没有见过对方换过，他还以为这些衣服早就被自己的黑心家教毁尸灭迹，连同那点恶趣味一起埋进了垃圾焚烧厂里。

这么想来，里包恩恢复自己原本的身体之后，自己好像只见过对方穿西服呢。

沢田纲吉有些出神，他想着男人今早出门前换的那身西服。对方宽肩窄腰长腿，欧版西装合适到仿佛就是为了他而被创造出在这个世上的。他从被子里懒洋洋的探出脑袋看着自己的老师换掉睡衣，背对着他裸着上身换上衬衫。男人的背部肌肉线条流畅而性感，上面还有着多年战斗经历留下来的浅浅的疤痕，和前几天他在上面亲手留下的一道道抓痕交相辉映。对方从来不好好的把扣子扣到最上面那一颗，总是要解开一颗露出锁骨，也不考虑上面的红痕会被其他人看到… 

沢田纲吉有些心情复杂的捂住了脸，努力想要挥散自己脑内的绮念。明明只是想想对方的穿着，光天化日之下他居然隐隐有了感觉。

 

刚结束外出工作的里包恩推开门就看到自己的学生不知为何的拿着手机红着脸，双眼水汪汪的盯着屏幕出神。这表情他很熟悉，每当那孩子在自己身边被挑起了情欲，对方就会露出这么一副可口的让人想把他立即推倒在床拆吃入腹的表情。

他挑了挑眉，施施然的直接从对方手里拿走了手机。  
屏幕上的画面还停留在他以前穿过的那些奇奇怪怪的衣服上。里包恩难得的惊讶了两秒，为自己的学生居然有这种兴趣。  
“你喜欢我以前的这些婴儿服？“ 他低头垂目看向自己一脸完蛋了被抓包了表情的学生。 ”我都不知道你居然对那个时候的我有这种想法呢？“   
他别有深意的看了一眼自己学生西装裤下隆起的地方，纲吉这才反应过来慌慌忙忙的挡住了对方不怀好意的视线。  
“才不是！ 只是刚好在看妈妈发给我的邮件而已！“ 沢田纲吉连忙否认，他才不是那种会对着小婴儿有什么想法的成年男人！即使对方是里包恩也不行。

“哦？那么你在想什么。”  
男人突然逼近，玩味的的盯着对方面色潮红，有些恼羞成怒的脸。

“才会让你露出这么一副 “我想要了“的表情？”

2  
“我只是在想，里包恩你以前总是什么都敢穿呢… 无论是水手服还是动物装，反而现在柜子里只有西服西服和西服。“

“所以在我进来前你是在想着我穿西服的样子准备自慰？“ 

“还是说，你在想象我穿水手服？情趣动物套装？嗯？ ” 男人恶劣的在青年耳边轻声低语，他毫不客气的圈住了自己脸越来越红的学生，把彭格列的十代目堵在那张巨大的真皮座椅里。

“水手服的话也不错啊…”沢田纲吉难得的试图在自己的门外顾问面前硬气一回，然而对方探上他裤子拉链的手又让他瞬间服软”没有啦里包恩！ 现在可还是办公时间！我还有文件没有看完呢！“

然而自己的老师却不肯就这么放过他，里包恩的手继续顺着他的腰间一路向下游移，肆意的隔着西装裤揉捏着对方挺翘而有弹性的臀瓣。

“喜欢水手服？ 还喜欢其他的吗。” 男人隔着一层布料恶劣的屈起指节顶弄自己学生的穴口。 棕发的青年已经完全瘫软在了椅子上，他被撩拨得完全勃起，此时有些难耐的主动蹭了蹭老师在自己身上作乱的手。不容忽视的快感从下体电流一般往上窜起，青年被刺激的泪眼朦胧的发出细碎的呻吟 。在办公室做爱的危机感仍然提醒着他保持一丝清醒。他软绵绵的推了推身前的男人，却被对方顺势捞进怀里，黏黏糊糊的交换了一个热烈的吻。舌尖被对方含着裹吸带来的快感很快让他陷入混乱，下意识的主动贴近对方试图索取更多。

“你还没有回答我的问题呢，笨蛋学生。“ 里包恩轻声笑着停下了动作，比起自家爱人已经衣衫凌乱沉浸在欲望里的样子，他依旧衣衫整齐，连衬衫都只是稍微解开了两个扣子而没有被贴上来的青年扯乱，仿佛刚刚只是轻描淡写和学生接了个吻一样。他恶劣的顶了顶胯”回答我，喜欢我穿什么？ 特殊测试。三秒钟内回答上来就放过你。“

“唔，平时的西服就很好啦…里包恩你穿什么都很合适。“ 欲望折磨下的年轻恋人难得的坦诚了一回。他勉强从脑子里找回了一点理智，有些不甘心的扯了扯依旧衣衫整齐的老师的领带。他像是想到了什么，难得起了玩心，攀着男人的肩膀凑到对方耳边。  
“但是今天最想看你，像以前那样穿上并盛中女子西服的样子。“

里包恩危险的挑起了眉，手下却没有再继续作弄自己大胆的恋人。他露出了一个算的上和善的微笑，轻轻拉开了对方西装裤上的拉链。

“如你所愿。“

沢田纲吉的超直感发出了严重警告。

3

“等等啦里包恩！ “ 被自家高大的门外顾问一把抱起的彭格列十代首领有些不安的挣扎了两下 ”办公室的门还没有锁上！“

“不在这里做，蠢纲。“ 里包恩心情愉悦的打开了左面墙壁柜子后的暗门。门后面连接着的是首领自己的休息间。 刚来到意大利那会儿他还不熟悉工作，经常在办公室对着还有些生疏的语言工作到将近天亮才来得及休息一会儿。这种时候懒得回去卧室的自己总是选择在办公室后的休息间小睡一会儿，然后再起身继续工作。直到后来事务逐渐上手，他才得以可以天天回到自己有着柔软king size双人床的卧室休息。  
俊美的男人略微有些粗暴的将自己的爱人扔进房间中央的单人床。青年的白色衬衫下摆被床单蹭起，露出一节纤细柔软的腰肢。男人俯身压了下来，给了他一个缠绵又富有侵略感的吻，对方轻轻啃咬着他的唇瓣，热烈的搅弄着他的口腔。沢田纲吉闭上了眼睛专心享受着爱人的吻带来的快感。他无意识的绷紧了脚趾，等着男人下一步的侵蚀。

等下，然后呢？ 感受到里包恩突然撑起身子离开了床的纲吉睁开了眼睛疑惑的看向了走到衣柜面前翻找着什么的老师。柜子里应该只有自己少量的换洗备用的正装才是。  
等等，不对。   
黑发男人居然真的从柜子里拿出了一件奶黄色的并盛中校服。   
“里包恩你从哪里拿到的校服啊…. 不对！ 为什么校服会真的出现在这里！这是你是用了什么特殊的魔法吗！”  
“前段时间去了趟日本分部不是吗?”男人一步步的逼近了躺在床中央的彭格列十代目“感到很怀念，就拿回来了。”  
“穿上它吧，蠢纲。”男人嘴角勾起了一个危险的笑。 “然后把裤子给我脱掉。“

原来对方是蓄谋已久，而自己则是见色起意活该掉入了陷阱。

4  
沢田纲吉被迫换上了十年前自己的校服，好在他这些年身量虽然有所长高，但是还足够纤细，旧的校服套在他的身上居然刚刚好。 此时他上半身穿着整齐的套着并盛的校服，下半身则只堪堪穿着早上换上的纯白色内裤，带着种欲说还羞的青涩色情感。 他难得有些羞耻的不敢抬头，长久以来两人的情事一直都是中规中矩，连姿势和场地的增加也是近几年开始的。 里包恩在他成年以前难得的做了个正人君子，连亲吻都克制有礼，硬生生忍到了他高中毕业准备赴往意大利的夜晚才正式将自己的学生拐上了床。  
所以自己，好像还真的没有穿着校服和里包恩做过…   
男人扯了扯自己的领带，轻松的调笑着的抚上了自己学生还半硬着的阴茎“可惜没有你想要的制服裙呢蠢纲。“

“那么，来对我解释一下吧。身为学生的你，为什么对着老师勃起了呢？“ 里包恩居高临下的看着自己学生羞耻的模样。要害处传来强烈的快感刺激的青年忍不住眼里含着雾气轻轻的扭动着自己的腰肢。自己老师手下的力量不断加重，沢田纲吉的大腿不受控制的痉挛了起来，他被对方的手刺激的手臂也没有支撑住自己的力气，只能软软的趴在老师的怀里。沢田纲吉急促的喘息着，欲望即将攀升到顶峰对方却有坏心眼的停了下来。   
“再摸， 再摸一摸那里…”  
“不可以。现在是教学时间，只有好好回答问题的好孩子才能得到老师的奖励。“ 男人低沉的声音在他耳边轻声响起，对方的手已经变换了位置。一只手搂住了学生纤细的腰肢，另一只手则揉弄上那粉色的乳首，熟练的揉搓到微微内陷的肉粒硬起。

“因为老师的样子太色了啦…“ 沢田纲吉也被带着进入了剧情。他仿佛真的是个在保健室准备偷偷想着老师自慰被抓了个现行的高中生。满脑子都被色情想法搅成了一团浆糊。”老师你，平时无论是衣着整齐认真工作的样子也好，或者休息时扯开领带松开衬衫扣子慵懒的样子… “

“都， 都好性感。“ 青年已经脸红到耳朵尖尖都微微冒着热气。他耍赖似的抬头舔咬上对方的喉结不让男人继续开口。内裤透出一圈深色的水漬，小腹处升上来的欲火烧的他迷迷糊糊不想继续讲话。他张开双腿，主动的蹭上了自己老师挺立昂扬的欲望。  
“想要你进来…”   
黑发的家教不再忍耐，他扶住自家学生的腰，毫不犹豫扯下了对方下身最后一块布料。男人温柔的用一根手指捅进小穴里进行扩张，不意外的摸到了一手温滑的肠液。爱人的小穴热情的咬住了他的手指，收缩着发出淫糜的水声。  
“都湿成这样了啊蠢纲。“里包恩轻声笑了出来“已经忍不住了吗？”

湿润的后穴很快就容下了三根手指。里包恩的性器蓄势待发的顶住了爱人湿软黏滑的小穴。  
“唔…. 太大了… 慢一点”沢田纲吉艰难的吞吐着男人尺寸过大的肉刃，对方缓慢的进入反而让他浑身颤抖的更加厉害，温吞的摩擦感搞得他头晕目眩，难耐的摇了摇屁股祈求对方快点进入。  
“夹的太紧了，放松一点。“ 里包恩在长久的性事中自然明白自家学生此时的诉求。他一个挺身，肉棒彻底的插入了学生的小穴，  
“慢一点，不要太快… 啊… 顶到那里了！“ 沢田纲吉扬起脖颈呻吟了起来。自己老师对自己的身体简直了如指掌，自然知道该摩擦那里才能让害羞的学生不顾一起的呻吟出声。圆润的龟头不断撞击着对方的敏感点，身下的人已经被快感攻击的溃不成军。喉咙里挤出琐碎的哭腔，他在对方猛烈的撞击中迎来了高潮。  
高潮后带来的疲劳感让他有点昏昏欲睡，里包恩却还没有结束。他缓慢的从肉穴中抽出了自己的阴茎，然后又猛地顶了进去，触电般的刺激让困倦的学生立刻清醒。还没从第一轮的高潮遗晕缓过来，就又被恋人插上了新一重的巅峰。

5  
“咦，这会儿BOSS居然不在吗？“ 娇小可爱的女性雾守站在首领的办公室门口疑惑的歪了歪头。  
“等下再过来一趟吧。”

室内依旧春色满园。


End file.
